dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chun Ho Jin
Profile *'Name:' 천호진 / Chun Ho Jin (Cheon Ho Jin) *'Profession:' Actor, musical actor, and businessman *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 66kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father/professional wrestler, Chun Gyu Duk (천규덕) *'Talent agency:' J Wide-Company TV Shows *Save Me 2 (OCN, 2019) *My Strange Hero (SBS, 2018) *Life (JTBC, 2018) *My Golden Life (KBS2, 2017) *Man to Man (JTBC, 2017) *Chicago Typewriter (tvN, 2017) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015) *Bluebird's House (KBS2, 2015) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (JTBC, 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Hooray for Love (MBC, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) *Kkangsooni (EBS, 2004) *Drama City Vicious Love (KBS, 2003) *Pure Heart (KBS2, 2001) *Tough Guy's Love (KBS2, 2000) *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *People's House (KBS1, 1999) *Spring (MBC, 1999) *Mountain (MBC, 1997) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Love in Your Bosom (MBC, 1994) *Black Self-Portraits (검은 자화상) (KBS2, 1992) *Drama Game Father's Cup (KBS2, 1992) *Autumn flowers in Winter Trees (가을꽃 겨울나무) (KBS2, 1991) *Humble Men (고개숙인 남자) (MBC, 1991) *Woman's Times (여자의 시간) (KBS2, 1991) *Near the Valley (가까운 골짜기) (KBS2, 1991) *Thorn Flower (가시나무꽃) (KBS2, 1990) *Pa Chun Moo (파천무) (KBS1, 1990) *What the Women Live (여자는 무엇으로 사는가) (MBC, 1990) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 1990) *Drama Game (드라마게임) - Waiting People (기다리는 사람들) (KBS2, 1990) *Merry Go Round (회전목마) (KBS1, 1989) *The Memoirs of Lady Hyegyeong (MBC, 1988) *Whoa Hey Whoa Hey (훠어이 훠어이) (KBS2, 1988) *Encounter (만남) (MBC, 1988) *Best Seller Theater - The Midday Of Youth (청춘의 한낮) (MBC, 1986) *Detective Chief Inspector (수사반장) (MBC, 1971-1989) Movies *Broker (2016) *Lucid Dream (2016) *Veteran (2015) *The Chosen: Forbidden Cave (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Horny Family (2013) *My Way (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Enemy at the Dead End (2010) *Miss Gold Digger (2007) *Shim's Family (2007) *Vampire Cop Ricky 2 (2007) *The Ghost Theater (2006) *A Dirty Carnival / Mean Streets (2006) *Daisy (2006) *Vampire Cop Ricky (2006) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Crying Fist (2005) *Doll Master (2004) *The Big Swindle (2004) *Temptation of Wolves / Romance of Their Own (2004) *Spirit of Jeet Kune Do: Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) *Double Agent (2003) *2009: Lost Memories (2002) *Models (1997) *Soldier on Leave (1990) *Oseam (1990) Recognitions *'2017 31st KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (Daesang) (My Golden Life) *'1992 28th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New TV Actor (Love on a Jujube Tree) Trivia *'Education' Paichai High School, dropped out Inha University (Department of Chemistry) *'Hobbies:' Golf *He is CEO of Mandeulgo Company *On many websites, Chun Ho Jin's birthdate is incorrectly listed as September 9, 1960. Like many older Koreans, he follows the Lunar Calendar to mark his birthdays. The 9th day of the 9th month of the Lunar Calendar in 1960 corresponds to October 28, 1960. External Links *Profile (daum) *Inmyeongsajin (Biographical Dictionary) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor